Feline Tales
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Post-ROTF. After Mission City, they thought the Decepticons wouldn't attack for a while. And then, while two 'Cons search for Sam, a metal feline attacks them? And when others join her when they are outnumbered, they meet the Autobots. Mistress? Who?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

The humans board the large train. There is a rather large crowd, but the train doesn't move, until all the passengers are on, and the trains starts to take off. Humans chatter away, and the chain notices that they love to talk. It does not bother the train too much, but it is rather annoying. The head car watches to make sure that they don't crash, although it doesn't doubt its ability to manage a squishy's transportation. Two squishies, however, catches the head car's attention, and turns its scanners in the third car that the two squishies are in.

_No. I do not have anything to do with them._

Those two squishies are wanted by the Decepticons...well, mostly the mech. The head cars knows that their designations is Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, LadiesMan217, the eBay designation of Samuel Witwicky. It wonders why they are here, but quickly figures it out as a 'vacation' time for them. Samuel, after all, defeated Megatron, the Decepticon leader. It makes the head car shake in amusement. A squishy defeating the great Megatron. It never thought that it would be possible, since it knows the squishies are fragile and weak.

It feels the presence of another Cybertronian on the train, and confusion washes over the head car's processor.

_"Sister, an Autobot is on board. Designation, Bumblebee. Alternate mode: 2010 Camaro."_

_"Thank you, sister. As long as he does not show any sign of harming us, we shall let him be."_

_"Sister, he does not sense the presence of us. We will be safe. This is a guarantee."_

_"Alright, sister. Thank you."_

The head car is relieved. She continues to drive the train, and figures out that their destination are mountains called Red Paradox Mountains. They are located on an island called...Paradox Island. Smoke instantly puffs out of her system, which is her way of sighing. Like every train, she has a steel pipe, similar to a semi, except this head car only has one*.

There are 9 cars in the total train chain, including the head car. Usually, there is a conductor in the head car driving the train, but no one goes to the front anyways, so they never find out that no one is driving this chain. The head car is red, with one circular green light, and one silver steam pipe. She is sleek, and the front is not squared, but slanted in a round way. She also has some black and purple wave designs, but overall, she looks like a normal head car of a train chain.

The second car behind her is completely the color black, with only a few white splotches here and there*. Strangely, she is not the same color as the head car, as most trains are all supposed to be one color. Most trains are connected together, most are linked together. This train chain is linked together.

The third car is emerald green, practically glossy-like. She is slightly bigger than the other two, but it is only because she starts the chain of carrying passengers.

The fourth car is sapphire blue, also glossy-like. She is the car that carries the two squishies, Samuel and Mikaela.

The fifth car is a pearl pink color, but she seems more shiny instead of glossy. She is slightly smaller than the other two though.

The sixth car is a yellow topaz color, and she is the one who can take the most weight, since she is the one that is carrying the Camaro, but she is the same size as the second car.

The seventh car is a dark purple color, and she is also the one who can take a lot of weight, but she is not carrying a car right now.

The eight car is a ruby red color, and she is the shortest car there. No squishes reside in her, so she is not carrying any weight.

The last car is a clash of orange, red, and yellow, which seems like flames dancing. She is also sleek, like the head car, except the head car is more sleeker than her.

They all are femmes, and they are neutrals. The head car is bored, so she brings her attention towards the conversation that Samuel and Mikaela are speaking about. It is called 'eavesdropping', but she cannot help it.

"...sure that the Decepticons won't attack?" asks the female.

"No guarantee. But we have 'Bee here with us," the male tries to be optimistic.

"Hopefully, this will be a peaceful vacation. Mission City was a hassle," the female stretches a bit, then quickly changes the subject. "Don't you think this train has...a weird coloring? Aren't all trains supposed to be one color?"

A pang of anger hits the head car, and she wants to turn on her speakers, through the way most NORMAL conductors speak to the inhabitants of the train, and say, _Well, EXCUSE me for being different! _The head train pouts in her processor, knowing fully well on why she can not speak.

"Maybe this train is unique," the boy shrugs, and the head car feels a beam of pride(for herself) at that.

"Weirder stuff has happened to us," the female agrees. "But why can't the other Autobots come with us? While we're vacationing, they're working their butts off on working on a base."

_You have answered your own question, _the head cars thinks crossly.

_"I think humans call it a 'rhetorical question'._ the second car points out.

_"I think that I need some energon!" _the seventh car whines.

_"I think you should stop whining!" _the eight car retorts.

_"Well! I think that-"_

_"You need to shut your afts up." _the head cars growls. She can feel their irritation over the sister bond they all share, but they stop arguing. This gives the head car time to think. _I sense my mistress somewhere near. I know she is here, on this dirtbag planet. I just know..._

_

* * *

_

*'s

-I was trying to make this sound appropriate,-_-'

-No racism intended.

Alright, this is my other plot bunny. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: I hate winter.

* * *

After they drop off the humans at their destination, the train, when they are sure that no humans are nearby, they drive off to one of the mountains where there is no humans, and well secluded from the human population, so they can stretch their legs whenever they need to. Which is now.

As they all transform at the same time, the head car decides not to combine together, and walks to the edge of the mountain where there is a wind chill. Cybertronians do not necessarily get cold, it does not bother her. What does bother her, is the nagging presence of her mistress. She cannot see her mistress, but she can faintly sense her, through the link that all masters, mistresses, and servants have.

It seems as though her sisters cannot sense her mistress like the head car can, but the head car feels no need to inform them. They are all already under the stress of hiding. She misses her old home, Cybertron. Again, the tugging presence in her spark tells her that her mistress is nearby. This fact disturbs her though. She had seen her mistress offlined before her very own optics back on Cybertron, even her sisters had experienced it.

_"Something troubles you, sister?" _the voice of the second car echoes in her processor. The head car cannot talk, for she does not have a vocal processor, then again, none of them do. Instead, they have an antenna somewhere on their head(different places), and send signals and frequencies to send and receive words.

_"Nothing at all," _she replies, turning her attention towards the trees. _"Recharge now. It seems as if tomorrow shall be a long day."_

_"Indeed," _the second car rumbles, and transforms into her alternate form, driving towards her cave. The head car sighs. She really hates to lie to her sisters, but this feeling is not really confirmed(although she does believe that her mistress is online). She tapped her digits against the ground, and what returned to her was soft _clinks _from the ice covered ground. Luckily, they are installed with pedes that can walk on hazardous conditions, such as the ice right now.

_Blink. Blink._

A radar pops up inside her processor, acknowledging two red dots 2 miles north. A frown crowns her faceplates, as she tried to zero in on the dots. They were in the air.

_"Decepticons," _she growls. There is no movement behind her, so she is glad she did not wake up the others. Standing up, she quietly transforms into her feline form. This form was the most silent of all her forms, so she leapt to the ground and bounded away north.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The feline makes sure that her signal is strong, so that she can eavesdrop on the conversation the Decepticons are having.

_"The human boy is somewhere near here." _confirms a blue jet.

_"We've been following that trail forever. Are you sure?" _whines a purple jet.

_"Yes, Skywarp. That insect is also there with him. Two against one seems fair," _the blue jet replies irritably.

A low growl escapes the feline, as she flexes her haunches and gets ready to spring. Since the purple one, Skywarp, seems more cowardly, she decides to target him. Once they are near, she launches herself at Skywarp, who flies down in surprise before regaining altitude.

_"Ahh! Get if off of me!" _Skywarp squeals, shaking in circles. The feline sinks her metal jaws onto his wing, one of a seeker's precious part.

_"Is it Ravage?"_

_"I don't know! If it is, I'm gonna slag that cat!" _Skywarp exclaims, as he began to lose altitude again, towards the trees.

_"Transform you fool!" _the blue jet growls. Skywarp did so, and the feline was now on his back, wrapping her tail around his shoulders. Skywarp then warped and twisted himself, so that his back landed hard against the ground, crushing the small feline.

"It's not Ravage. Maybe some Autoscum pet," Skywarp sneers, now speaking in English. The feline perks her ears just a little. Autobot pet? Never!

She growls again, diving for his pedes and bit them, feeling energon flow between her metal teeth.

"Ahh!" Skywarp hops around. "Thundercracker, help me you imbecile!"

"Who's the imbecile?" Thundercracker growls, shooting his weapon at Skywarp's pedes. He successfully got the feline, but in turn...

"You blasted my pedes!" Skywarp whines. The feline sighs irritably. How did she get stuck dealing with these two? Energon leaks from the wound on her side, but that does not deter her from standing on her fours.

_E-enemy is here. Must protect humans! _she thinks, as she staggers towards them. Thundercracker picks her up by her tail, weapons right in her face.

"What should we do with you?" he wonders.

"Offline it!" Skywarp suggests.

_How can I be so weak? _she wonders. _Is it because my sisters are not here? Or-_

A yowl echoes throughout the empty forest, before several forms attack the two seekers. Thundercracker drops the feline he is holding, but another feline catches her.

_"You could have told us you were going hunting," _the second car informs her, not amused. The head car hisses. In no time, the other felines that appeared had chased away the seekers.

_"Cowardly piece of scraps!" _the third car spats.

_"Eww! I got Decepticon germs in my mouth," _the fourth car fake-gags. The fifth car leaps over to her sister, scanning her injuries.

_"You're a real glitch, you know that?" _she mutters. The head car curls her tail around her paws, baring her teeth.

At the new Decepticons that appeared.

_"What? Our sensors didn't pick up anything!"_ the sixth car complains.

_"Who cares? More fight!" _the seventh car grins.

_"Transform!" _the head car struggles to get up. _"There are too many! Transform and combine!"_

_"Okay!" _voices echoes, as the sound of metal shifting was heard. The Decepticons open fire, but it is too late, since the large form of the femme's combined form looms over them. Gleaming green optics stare at them, before a low rumble erupted from its vocal processor.

_"Still wanna fight?"_ it sends a signal to the Decepticons processor. The Decepticons are still frozen, weapons drawn but no firing was heard.

Until something from west fired on them.

"Retreat!" comes the screechy voice of Starscream, who flies away. "Stupid cat!" he adds.

_"Cowardly glitch," _she sends a public signal, before curling her tail down. Although she cannot lift her head off the ground by a lot, she can still see the gleaming blue optics that stare at her. She lands on her paws with a thud that shook the Earth, tucking her tail around it. She notices two humans with the Cybertronians that have appeared. Then came the question of the century.

"Who are you?"

* * *

This took longer than I expected. Alright, I have to change the summary, since I totally strayed from it. This is way different from the summary. Anyways, review!


	3. Chapter 3

At first, the mood is tense. Weapons are aimed at the giant metal feline, while the one who spoke was the largest of all the Cybertronians with the blue optics. However, the feline does not make any move to attack, so the largest one says this.

"Autobots, put your weapons down," his vocal processor is deep and commanding. Reluctantly, they obey. The feline rolls her optics in her processor.

_Such obedient little pests. They have no freedom._

_"I think it's because he's their higher up," _the second car comments. The feline emits a low growl, which puts all the Autobots on alert.

_"Calm down. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to attack those who do not attack us," _the feline switches to a public signal. She does not have a vocal processor, so she sends signals to Cybertronian's processor. She can not do the same for humans, however, should they have an electronic device, that is possible.

_"To answer your question, who we are is none of your concerns. We have not been given our own designations, however, ancient Cybertronians called our kind 'Combiners'. They have called me and my sisters, Destructator." _she continues sending a public signal.

At first, the Autobots seems startled, partially because of the way she communicates, but also because this was their first time meeting a combiner. Then the leader speaks up.

"Well then. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. What is your connections to the Decepticons?" he queried.

_"They are our enemies, if you did not figure that out already. Did you think we were only training? We are not part of the war," _her optics narrowed. Some of the Autobots growls. How dare she address their leader like this! However, the Prime holds up a servo, optics narrowing.

"Why are you here?"

_"I could ask you the same thing. According to the fleshbags that accompany you, you were not in the vicinities of this island. If I recall, you and your Autobots were working on a base," _Destructator is annoyed. Why should he be asking all the questions? She could crush him in one swift bite, since he is not even as tall as her head.

"Teletraan-1 picked up Decepticons signatures in the place where Sam and Mikaela were at. Lots of them," another Autobot comments dryly.

_"He is, as humans term it, HOT!" _the second car squeals in her processor.

_Shut your vocal processor. What would have happened if you said that in the public signal? _the head car criticizes.

_"Look," _the femme states. _"We will leave now. As I stated earlier, we have nothing to do with you. We will leave you and your Autobots..."_

She pauses mid-sentence, realization hitting her. She brings her scanner's attention towards the Prime, reading his spark signature. She freezes in surprise.

_What is this? He has..._

She brings her head closer to the Prime, so close that he stiffens in surprise.

"What do you need?"

_There's no mistaking it..._

_"Why do you have my mistress' spark signal inside you?" _she murmurs. The Prime regards her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

Sorry this is short, but had to get this out of the way. REVIEW!


End file.
